


Detective and the Gang AU *On hold*

by JessieLez0



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Detective, F/F, Gang, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieLez0/pseuds/JessieLez0
Summary: Detective Clarke gets kidnapped by the Heda of the Trikru Gang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at trying to write. Please let me know how it is.

3 years ago today Clarke Griffin an Omega decided not to follow in her mother's an Alpha footsteps by becoming a Doctor, she did finish enough school that she is legally a nurse. Clarke became a cop 3 years ago just like her Uncle and last week she was promoted to being a detective right away she was handed a case that was huge, she is currently sitting at her desk at home working on notes from the last few days. Clarke finally calls it for the night and closing her laptop. Just then she started to heard noises. She went to turn around to see what it was when the barrel of a gun meets the back of her head and a voice telling her to stay still and not to do anything stupid. Clarke was thinking of any way to get out of this mess when another figure who has a mask over their nose and mouth walks up next to her with a rag in their hand. They put the rag over Clarke's nose and mouth, Clarke tried not to breathe and fight what was going to happen when she couldn't hold her breathe any more she let's go and takes a shaky breath. Her eyes started to feel heavy and then her body she knew it was a losing battle. Finally when her body was relaxed and she passed out the 2 figures picked up Clarke and put her in the back seat of a car. Knowing that their travel was going to take a while they bounded Clarke's hands and blind folded her. 

Clarke woke up while in the car and started to freak out pulling at her hands which were tied in front of her. The person sitting next to her put a hand on her shoulder and the barrel of the gun to her temple, telling her to calm down or she would be hurt. Clarke decides that the best thing for her to do is just relax and try not to freak out. Mostly she will either die today or soon. She doesn't believe that she will live after this encounter. She leaned back and tried to relax twitching a bit, but the person next to her didn't seem to care about that. Next thing she knows the car has stopped and was turned off, both of the front doors open and closed then her door is being opened and the person sitting next to her pushing her towards the open door. 2 strong hands are there making sure she doesn't fall then drags her towards the compound. She hears voices being quieted as she is forced to walk the halls still being blind folded. She hears doors open and she is forsed to her knees and the blind fold removed. Clarke kept her eyes shut even after the blind fold being removed. She finally opens her eyes trying to get them use to the harsh light, when 2 beautiful, commanding looking Alphas walked up to her. The younger looking one talks first and asks Clarke if she knew who she was. Clarke shook her head no as she didn't know who she was but Clarke felt the power that generated from this young Alpha. After a few moments she Alpha spoke again her voice was quiet but just so commanding as she told Clarke that she is Lexa Woods the gang leader to the Trikru. Clarke's heart dropped when Lexa told her who she was since this is the same case she is currently working on. Clarke knows then that they must know that she is getting closer then anyone who has ever worked this case trying to figure out who Heda is. Another moment passed while Clarke stared at the young Alpha with her jaw to the ground. Then the older Alpha spoke and I am Anya the second of Trikru. Clarke was finally able to speak and asked in a whisper why she was there.


	2. Not an update

Please let me know if I should try to continue this FIC.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why am I here?” Clarke asks in a whisper. Clarke looking up at Lexa and Anya, thinks these are the Leaders of the Gang that she has been working on trying to figure out their identities for the case she was assigned when she became a Detective.

“I have been hearing about a blonde Detective that has been following my people around.” Lexa says with her shoulders straight and a small smirk on her lips.  
“You believe that I am that blonde Detective?” Clarke says keeping her face neutral but her eyes looking straight into Lexa’s.  
“I don’t believe I know you are.” As if right on cue Raven walks into the room holding Clarke’s laptop, handing it over to Anya who is looking at Raven with her hands open waiting for the laptop. “When my people took you from your house they saw you working on this laptop and they brought it with them.” Lexa looks over to Anya and Raven for confirmation, they both nod letting Lexa know that the blonde Omega Detective had notes on some of her people. Lexa looks back at Clarke with a small smirk on her lips.

Clarke watch Lexa, Anya and Raven and her heart starts beating out of her chest. She had been told that Heda was a ruthless and would kill anyone and everyone if needed. Clarke knew that either they would torture her or just kill her on the spot. Clark didn’t believes that she would be making it out of her alive. 

“What shall we do with you Omega?” Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes looking into her soul. Clarke’s face still is natural but her eyes gives her away. She didn’t want to die, she was just doing her job as a Detective. Lexa looks to the guards standing just behind Clarke.  
“Take her downstairs.” Lexa turns her back to Clarke as the 2 guards pick up Clarke and start to drag Clarke out of the room. 

Clarke tried to struggle against the 2 guards but the hands around her arms held her harder, leaving bruises on her arms. “Why don’t you just kill me?” Clarke screams as she is being dragged past the doors and away from Lexa.

Lexa turns towards Anya and walks past her and sits on her large elegant chair at the head of the table, Anya and Raven follows Lexa to the table, Anya sits to Lexa’s right and Raven sits to Lexa’s left. They look at each other before Lexa would speak. Lexa was thinking about what she would do with the blonde Omega. “I think we should try to get the Detective to talk and find out what she really knows and what she has told her Captain already.” Lexa says looking to Anya then to Raven. “We have her reports but they might be incomplete and we don’t know what she has already given to her Captain.” Anya says looking at Lexa. “I think that Anya is correct Lexa.” Raven says looks from Anya to Lexa. Lexa nods and waves them both away. 

Clarke stops struggling after the guards drag her out the large doors. The guards drag Clarke into an elevator and 1 of the guards clicks the button for the bottom floor. Once the elevator doors opens the guards drag Clarke towards another door and looked like a bedroom door. 1 of the guards puts a key in the handle and unlocks the door and opens it. The room was kinda small had a small bed in the corner next to the wall, on the wall there were chains hanging down, next to the bed was a small table and across the room there was a small couch.  
The guards drag Clarke to the bed dropping her down with a loud thud and chains one of Clarke’s arms to the wall. The guards walk out the door and Clarke hears the door lock clicks. Clarke lays down on the bed and starts thinking about what is going on and wonders if her Captain knows that she has been kidnapped. She is scheduled to see her Captain tomorrow to give him an update on her case so far. Clarke lays on the small bed with her knees in her chest trying not to cry. She is scared, she thinks anyone who is in her position would be scared, other than people who train for this type of thing.

Clarke starts thinking about if her Captain knows she's gone (kidnapped) and will they even know where to look if they do know, Clarke hasn’t brought any of her paperwork in yet as she has only had the case for a week. Clarke thought about how she has been able to figure out a lot about the Trikru gang in a week that most Detectives could figure out the whole time they had the case. She thought maybe someone was putting the information in front of her, maybe someone wanted her out of the way. 

Clarke lays there on the small bed, her mind wandering everywhere and her heart still beating out of her chest. She lays there for what seems like days but it had only been a few hours when she hears the door unlock, and the guards walk in. One grabs her free arm tightly not caring if he hurts her or not and the other walks over to the wall and unlocks her wrist from the chain. “Heda wants to see you, either you can walk or we will drag you again.” Clarke stands up the guards hand still around her arm. “I can walk myself.” Clarke says trying not to sound to sarcastic, her arms were already hurting from they holding her and dragging her around.  
The guard lets go of Clarke’s arm and lets her walk slightly in front of them. The guard puts his hand on Clarke’s lower back and guides her to the elevator. Once in the other guard pushes the 2nd floor button and puts his hand on Clarke’s shoulder waiting for the doors to open. They both lead her into another room which is smaller than the first one that she was brought into. This room had a large table sitting in the middle of the room and the rest of the room was bare. Lexa, Anya and Raven stood in front of their chairs at the table and the guards lead Clarke to one of the other chairs, once Clarke was in front of the chair, Lexa, Anya and Raven sat down.  
“Clarke please sit down.” Lexa said forcefully she worded it like a question but her voice made it sound a command. Clarke looked at Lexa, then to Anya, then she looked to Raven sighed and sat down folding her hands in her lap as she plays with them nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story so far. I will be working on it as much as I can hopefully be able to post at least once a week. Please let me know what you guys think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's took me so long to get another chapter out. Overtime at work isn't fun.. I hope that you all like this chapter. I am still working on my writing technique this is my first FIC so please be patient for me.  
> Thank you all, for the comments, bookmarks and everyone who reads this FIC.
> 
> "Talking"  
> ""Text""

Captain Kane sat at his desk waiting for Detective Griffin to arrive and update him on her progress on the case she has been assigned and been working on. Clarke is due to be in the office in 10 mins, Kane sat waiting and shuffled some papers. The 10 mins were up Kane looked around at the Detectives desks to see if Clarke was talking to one of her friends. Kane didn't see her anywhere and thought to himself this is strange Detective Griffin is always on time for meetings well for anything. 

Kane walked out of his office and went over to Detective Bellamy Blake who is one of Clarke's best friends. “Have you heard from Clarke today or recently?” Kane looked at Bellamy waiting for him to answer. “Can't say I have Captain. Been a few days had drinks on Friday and didn't talk to her this weekend. Is everything ok? Have you tried calling her yet?” Bellamy looked up at Kane giving a half smile hoping nothing was wrong. “No I haven't called her. She is late for her meeting with me. I will try calling her before I talk to her mother.” Bellamy nods to Kane and Kane walks back to his office pulling out his phone and dial Clarke's number it went straight to voicemail. Kane dials his wife's number she picked up on the second ring. “Hey honey is everything ok?” Abby asks when she answers the phone. “Yeah I am OK but have you heard from Clarke?” Kane asks trying to sounds nonchalant. “No I haven't heard from her since Saturday morning. Why what happened?” Abby asked scared that something had happened to her baby girl. Abby’s Alpha was getting very worried that her baby Omega was hurt or dead. “Nothing that I know of yet she was scheduled to be here at 8 but she isn't here and her phone is off. Maybe she is still sleeping and her phone died.” Kane said leaving his desk and heading towards his car. “I will go by her place and check on her. I love you sweetheart I will update you once I hear something.” Kane says while he opens his door. 

Driving over to Clarke's house Kane tries calling Clarke again but again it went straight to Voicemail. 

Captain Kane pulled up to Clarke's house seeing that her car was parked outside her house, he turns off his car and opens the door exits the car and walks up to the front door. Kane knocks on the door waiting for Clarke to answer, after a few minutes of waiting Kane pulls out his keys and opens Clarke's door. "Clarke are you here?" Kane calls out as he walks in the house looking around waiting for Clarke to answer back. 

After not getting any answer for Clarke and he couldn't hear and movement, Kane takes his gun from his holster and checks the house to see if there was any sign of Clarke or a struggle. After checking the whole house, he figured that she wasn't home.

He didn't see any struggle when he searched the house. Kane walks over to Clarke's desk to see if her laptop was here or if she possibly took it with her. Kane didn't see her laptop sitting on her desk and seemed clear of any work notes. He thought possibly that she forgot about their meeting and is working on her case and her phone must have died.

He walks out of Clarke's house and locks the door, walks over to his car and opens the door dialing his wife's number. "Hey honey Clarke's not at home but her laptop isn't here either." Kane says when his wife answers the phone. "Okay honey it's possible that she forgot about your meeting." Abby says keeping her voice calm. " Let me know if you hear from her and let her know that she should call her mother." Abby says. “I will let you know any update that I get honey. I love you. I need to get back to the office I'll talk to you later. “ Kane says to his wife. “ I love you too honey.” Abby says and disconnects the line. 

Kane makes it back to his office and sits down at his desk relaxing slightly. Detective Blake knocks on Kane’s office door. “Come in.” Kane says and waives his hands to allow him in. “Good afternoon Captain.” Detective Blake says as he enters his office.  
“Good afternoon Detective. What can I do for you?” Kane asks Blake looking up at him. “I am getting worried about Clarke, after you asked me this morning about her I asked my sister if she has seen Clarke recently and she told me that she hasn't either.” Blake looks at Kane with a small frown on his lips. “So what would you like me to do?” Blake asks looking at his Captain. “I haven't thought about what we should do. I went to her house and it didn't seem like there was anything wrong. Her car was still parked in her driveway, but neither Clarke or her work laptop was at the house.” Kane says shaking his head a little. “What are you thinking Captain?” Blake says watching the Captain’s face for any clues. “I really don't know yet, possibly someone broke into her house and took her and her laptop. They cleaned the place so we wouldn't think that anything was wrong.” Kane says thinking about what his wife will say if he is correct. 

“I will let the officers on duty know to contact you if they see Clarke. If that's alright with you Captain. I know Clarke is working the Trikru Gang case so hopefully she didn't get to close and they took her.” Blake looks to Kane with his chest puffed up showing he is a strong Alpha. “Go ahead Blake I know we need all hands on desk if it was Trikru.” Kane says standing up to meet Blake eye to eye. Blake nods and leaves Kane’s office, walks over to his desk and sends out a department wide message. Letting them know that Detective Griffin is believed to be missing any information regarding Detective Griffin will need to be delivered to Captain Kane right away. 

Indra’s phone dings and she drags it from her front pocket on her uniform slacks. “”Detective Griffin believed to be missing, contact Captain Kane with any information.””  
Indra smiles and thinks to herself that was quicker then I thought that they would figure out that Clarke was missing. Indra walks over to her desk and gets her private phone out of her coat and sends a quick text to her Heda. “”Seems like the Captain believes that Detective Griffin is missing. Message didn't say if he knows who is was.”” Indra pockets her phone and puts her coat on walking outside to her car to head home for the day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It's kinda short but I am working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be out sooner. Hope you guys enjoy.

Lexa, Anya, Raven and Clarke are sitting at the table. Lexa pulls out her cellphone and looks over it for a few minutes she had a small grin on her lips as she continued to read the message again, handing the phone over to Anya and she reads the message as well. While Anya is reading the message Lexa looks at Clarke her lips still have her small grin plastered on them. “So Clarke,” Clarke looked at Lexa as she was talking her lips her quivering slightly as she didn't know what was going to happen now. “looks like your Captain knows you're missing already. Took less time then I thought it would.” Lexa says still looking straight at Clarke Lexa’s eyes meeting Clarke's. “You thought that they wouldn't notice their best Detective was missing?” Clarke says looking at Lexa then to Anya and Raven. Lexa busted out laughing at Clarke and both Anya and Raven joined in. Lexa stands up from her chair walking over to Clarke and putting her hand on her shoulder harshly. Clarke flinches slightly but Lexa noticed then she leaned down to Clarke's right ear and whispers.”I am going to have fun with you yet.” Lexa leans up and waves over the guards standing guard by the door. “Take her back to her cell.” Lexa commands loudly making Clarke flinch again. Clarke looks up to Lexa, confusion written on her eyes. Two guards walk up behind Clarke and pick her up from the chair and drag her out of the room. Clarke's eyes never leaving Lexa’s until she is out of the room. 

Lexa turns back to Anya and Raven. “Well what should we do with the Detective now?” Lexa looked at both Anya and Raven. “Well she knows who we are and what we look like. It's not like we can let her go. We need to find out what the department knows about us.” Anya says looking at Lexa. “We can always make her one of us and use her as our inside *man* in the department.” Raven says. “That just might work Raven.” Lexa says looking to them both. “She will tells us what they know then she will work for us and do our bidding. She can keep them off our tail and put them on another gang's tail.” Lexa says with a small smirk on her lips. 

Clarke is dragged back down the hallway to her cell, Clarke is struggling within the grip the guards have on her arms she knows she is already bruised and making it worse as she keeps struggling. One of the guards let's go of her arm to open the door she tries to get away from the guard that still has a hold of her and fails and she is jerked back into the side of the guard. The guard grabs Clarke’s shoulders and pushes her harshly into the cell Clarke gasps as she lands harshly on the cold ground and some of the air in her lungs is knocked out. The guards slam the cell door closed with a loud bang and lock it. Clarke slowly crawls over to the small bed in the corner and starts thinking about the situation that she has found herself in and about her Mother and what must be going through her mind. Clarke cries silently as she just lays there waiting to see what Lexa has in store for her next. Clarke closes her eyes and all she sees is green, her eyes open quickly and she shakes her head. She shouldn't be thinking about the gang leader's eyes like that. Clarke has a feeling that there is something deeper about Lexa then what she leads on. 

Clarke got up from the bed and walked back and forth trying to get rid of her thoughts. Finally after what seemed like forever Clarke was deathly tired she laid down closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. She dreamed of green eyes even sleep couldn't keep them away from her thoughts.


	6. Authors note

I am sorry I haven't updated this story in a while between working extra hours at work and not knowing where to go with this story I am going to put it on hold for now and hopefully be able to pick it up again soon. Thank you for all the people who have been reading this story. I will come back to it soon. I am going to be posting another story but it's not a Clexa story. The name of the other story is called "The Little Pup."


End file.
